


Two Words

by postysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a Panty Kink, Domestic Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Possessive Castiel, idk I wrote this in like 10 minutes, kinda smutty, well the panties are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postysbitch/pseuds/postysbitch
Summary: It wasn't as if Castiel could just ignore it, especially when it happened every morning.He had to ask.





	Two Words

Castiel hated it. 

There wasn't a thing in his life that he hated more than every single god damn morning. 

Every morning when Dean would smile at him with the sun sparkling across his back and in his eyes, skin glowing from the open blinds. He would have his hands connected under his pillow, head resting more on his bicep than on the cushion. His lashes would slowly be brought apart from the tangle they were in over his lidded eyes and his green eyes would stare at Cas, the crease in his beautiful lips growing to a beam as he always breathed out a gentle "good morning, Cas". 

Castiel would slide forwards in his bed, press his lips to Dean's in a quick brush, and get up to brush his teeth. Then he'd make his way to his kitchen, gathering all he needed to make whatever it was Dean had been mentioning the night before. 

Oh, the night before. It was always so good, Dean's hands clasped and clawing at Castiel's back, his long throat exposed for Castiel to suck and kiss as he pleased, while the sharp thrusts against his prostate would have him knocking out loud and pretty moans, eyes either scrunched up tight or wide open in awe as he watched Castiel. 

Then Dean would come out of the bedroom, mouth and face fresh from a quick wash and he only wore the panties that had been ripped off in a frenzy the night before, usually boyshorts with frilly lace, and start pulling out plates and hit the brew button on Castiel's coffee machine that he always forgot to start. 

It was perfect dynamic, the way the two men worked in sync, simply over a hearty breakfast. Dean always showed his gratitude, syrup stained lips brushing over Castiel's before he stood and washed Castiel's dishes, Cas coming over and drying them after he finished. 

It was perfect; and that was exactly the issue.

It was Castiel's bed, Castiel's coffee machine, Castiel's dishes. 

Every morning, after their blissfully domestic meal, Cas would have to watch with a sting in his heart as Dean shimmied into his jeans, buttoned the flannel over his chest, and laced up his boots. He'd go through it every morning, watching the sunshine in his life walk out the door only to return at eleven that evening. 

It was torture for Castiel, it blinded him with anger knowing Dean lived in another world. 

Another apartment, really. In another part of town. 

He wanted Dean home, in their home, together. He wanted to wake up with Dean and eat breakfast with him as usual, but he didn't want to watch him leave, didn't want the only way he'd see him again the next morning to be if he texted him those two words: come over. 

So, that morning, while Dean was leaning over the table to kiss Cas with powdered-sugar-patted lips, Castiel said two different words.

"Move in."

Dean froze, eyes wide and his tongue darted out to wet his lips (and removed the white powder). 

"W-what?"

"Move in with me, Dean. You sleep here every night anyways, and most of your belongings are here anyway."

It was true; it had started off with Dean leaving his CDs near Castiel's speaker but quickly turned into Dean's clothes piled neatly besides his own in Castiel's dresser. 

"So soon?"

"I'm in love with you."

Dean blinked, and Castiel nearly puked, emotions welling up in his chest and throat as he thought of all the different ways he could have phrased that so Dean wouldn't clam up and walk out of his life. 

It felt like a lifetime had passed before Dean spoke.

"I-I love you too, Cas," he sighed. "But you want me to move in with you?"

Castiel nearly shoved the table aside, glass plates be damned, to pin Dean to the nearest wall and kiss into his mouth, hands clasped in each other's. Dean loved him. 

Castiel wiped his mouth.

"Yes, I do. You leave every day and I hate it."

Dean smirked, eyes kind.

"I know, but I'd have to leave most of the time anyway. I do have a job, ya know."

"Obviously, I'm aware. It would just feel so much better if you didn't leave with "I'll see you around"."

"Do you want me to stop saying that?"

"I want you to move in with me."

Dean didn't speak after that, only got up and began washing the dishes as he usually did. He didn't object to Castiel reaching over and drying them, and he didn't push him away when Castiel rubbed his thumbs over Dean's bare hips, back pressed against the kitchen counter. 

"Think about it."

"Don't hafta. I'll be back by eight," Dean smiled.

"You're moving in?" Castiel was surprised despite having be the one to suggest it.

"Yeah.. I wanna be with you."

He averted his eyes at that, always shy about expressing earnest emotions, even after being with Castiel for two years.

Castiel grinned, eyes scrunching up and mouth a flash of pink and white as he ducked his head, dropping it on Dean's broad shoulder. 

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and remember kudos and comments are always welcome! Thanks again, babes!


End file.
